


in the breaking light

by wintercreek



Series: Breaking Light [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's not supposed to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the breaking light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Vienna Teng and Alex Wong's "The Breaking Light,"](http://alexwong.bandcamp.com/track/the-breaking-light-live-at-yoshis) available for purchase at link with all proceeds going to earthquake relief in Japan.

Merlin's not supposed to go with him. He's supposed to remain behind — they all are — but he can't bear it. He kisses Gwen, quick and hard, for both of them. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. But we'll be together again some day, you know that, right?"

Gwen nods and bites her lip, her free hand reaching for Merlin's. He takes it, and they make a triangle there, Gwen's other hand in Arthur's and Merlin's hand on Arthur's shoulder. They have made a triangle for years now, ever since they lost Morgana. Ever since they stopped being a square. Now Arthur and Merlin will make a line, stretching out lonely in both directions, and Gwen will be a single point. Merlin's heart breaks for her.

"We will, Gwen," he says. "And you'll have the children, and now you and Lancelot–"

"Don't, Merlin." Her voice breaks into a harsh sob; she chokes it back. "Just go. Be well." Then she turns away and she's gone, walking back to the pavillion at the rear of the camp. Their eldest is there with her, and he'll be king soon, Gwen sitting as regent until he's come of age. They'll never see him come of age.

Arthur's breathing is getting rougher. Merlin steps into the boat and nods to Leon, who pushes them off the shore. Merlin's eyes glow as his magic takes hold, the boat gliding surely into a sudden fog. He's standing awkwardly in the stern, looking back to the land, and it's wrong. It takes some careful maneuvering, but Merlin gets himself into the bow. The salt on his face is only the spray, surely, and nothing more. He's left everything familiar before, leaving Ealdor for Camelot, leaving secrecy for the open practice of magic, always gambling everything on this man. He can do it now.

It may have been hours, or only minutes, when he feels Arthur stir at his back. He's afraid to turn around, afraid that he's done something wrong by coming along and that Arthur is a corpse kept gruesomely close to life.

But he's not. He's _Arthur_ , as he should be, golden and hale and whole. The wound is gone from his chest and the rattle from his breath. Arthur smiles and as he does he sheds years, his face going unlined and unscarred.

"What have you done, Merlin?" he demands.

Merlin grins. "Charming as ever, I see," he says and puts his hands to his own face which is newly young and unblemished. He reaches out a hand to Arthur's hairline. "I see you've got your hair back as well."

Arthur hits him gently on the shoulder. "Two hours in the stocks, if they have stocks where we're going. Where are we going, by the way?"

"I don't know," Merlin admits. "I. The prophecy said that the only way to save you was to put you to sea."

"And it said you were to come with me?" Arthur raises his eyebrows.

Fidgeting, Merlin says, "Um. No? But it did say we'd all be together again, some day. You're to come again, in Albion's hour of greatest need. And I just thought that if it's her hour of greatest need, well, I could be some help."

The sound of the ocean changes, waves breaking on a shore that's growing ever nearer. "So what you're saying is that you've broken my prophecy." Arthur huffs. "Honestly, Merlin, you'd better hope this works out."

"I didn't want to leave Gwen," Merlin says, miserable, "but I couldn't leave you. I _couldn't_. I'm sorry."

Arthur pulls Merlin back to sit beside him, arms and thighs warm against each other in the cold sea air. "It's all right. I. I'm glad you're with me. I've rather gotten used to you."

They can see the outline of land before them now, rising up grey out of the sea. Arthur takes Merlin's hand and holds it, too tightly. Merlin can see the light of his eyes reflected in Arthur's. He leans in for a kiss, unable to help himself, and loves the feel of Arthur's lips alive under his. "I nearly lost you," Merlin murmurs when they part.

The boat scrapes ashore. "You could never lose me," Arthur says, "and we'll come back to Gwen when we can. And Morgana."

They step together on to the land.


End file.
